Better Place
by How You Been
Summary: Jack meets a singer before the show in Las Vegas and he invites her to the show, what will happen when the singer is then forced to take a trip down memory lane. Jack/OC AU


**A.N: Hey, this is my first Now You See Me story, hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Now You See Me or anything that you recognise, nor do I own Wild Things by Alessia Cara**

* * *

A gentle breeze glided through the trees, catching falling leaves and making them dance. Oranges filled the sky as the sun set over rows of colour changing trees. A hummingbird chirped from its tree, a call for its family to come home. Smaller chirps replied as unsteady birds flew back home. Cracking pavement paths led the way amongst the park filled with lush green grass and trees. Light laughter of children playing filled the air, happiness radiating all around the park. Kites soared high in the sky, held by tiny fingers that threatened to let go accidentally at any moment. Dogs barked happily as the played fetch with their owners, eagerly running after a ball or stick only to get distracted by a twitch in the bush next to them. No one at the park was paying attention to the chiller breeze that came with fall, only the joy of falling into leaf piles.

Jack paid no attention to his setting, moving along the cracking pathway that lead to a gazebo in the middle of the park, that was strangely deserted. Its brown wood and red roof were like a beacon to Jack, calling to him. Mindlessly Jack headed towards the gazebo. He kicked at the cracking pavement with his scuffed trainers, looking at his feet and where to put his feet next, ignoring the brown stain on the side of his right trainer. As he reached the gazebo Jack looked up, noticing that it was not as deserted as he had previously thought.

There was a girl. She sat with her back to Jack, her feet dangling over the side of the gazebo fence. Pink hair moved gently as the wind pushed it backwards, it covered her floral bomber jacket that looked useless as a defense against the wind. She had a guitar balanced on her lap as she strung out a song to go with the one she was singing.

" _We will carve our place into time and space  
_ _We will find our way, or we'll make a way (say hey, hey, hey)  
_ _Find you're great, don't you hide your face  
_ _Let it shine, shine, shine, shine, shine, shine"_

Her voice carried with the wind and sounded perfect in Jack's ears. He moved closer, listening to the voice that was entrancing him. Slowly Jack sat down next to the singing girl, still unnoticed. Pink hair framed a heart shaped face with bright red lipstick. Ripped skinny jeans seemed to go on for miles as they swung, dangerously high boots completed her look.

" _So hey, we brought our drum and this is how we dance  
_ _No mistakin', we make our breaks, if you don't like our 808s  
_ _Then leave us alone, 'cause we don't need your policies  
_ _We have no apologies for being"_

Her eyes were closed as she sung, but that didn't bother Jack, he could still see every emotion of the song through the way her eyes crinkled at the sides and through her voice. This wasn't a song he had heard before yet he never wanted it to stop.

" _Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be alright, don't mind us)  
_ _Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be just fine, don't mind us, yeah)  
_ _Find me where the wild things are"_

As the song finished Jack stood up and smiled softly down to the singer.

"You have a beautiful voice" Jack said, smirking as the singer startled and fell off the fence.

"Who are you?" The singer asked, trying to hide her embarrassment as she tried to collect herself and stand back up from her collapsed position.

"I'm Jack, Jack Wilder and that was amazing" Jack said, holding out a hand which was cautiously accepted.

"Thanks, but you're the only one who thinks so" She grumbled quietly, clutching her guitar to her chest, "I'm Alex" she continued.

"Well Alex," He drawled, "whoever doesn't think your voice or that song is amazing are complete idiots"

A small blush tinted Alex's cheeks as she took his compliments and looked him up and down. His hair was dark and slightly scruffy, dark brown eyes screamed friendliness and warmth. To Alex it looked like he belonged in an ad campaign not talking to someone like her.

"Unfortunately the idiots are my label" Alex said after her appraisal of Jack, the corners of her mouth turning down as she thought of the bad reactions she had gotten when she pitched the song.

"As I said 'idiots'!" Jack laughed "So, what's a New Yorker like you doing all the way out here in Las Vegas?"

"Vacation" she said, relaxing in Jack's company "You're from Brooklyn right?"

"Don't accents just give away everything?" Jack asked jokingly, "I'm a magician, in case you were wondering, I'm out here doing a show. What about you?"

"Singer. I remember that my brother was a magician, pretty good too, like I assume you are, well you have to be because you're doing a show out here in Vegas, coming all the way here would mean that you have to be good otherwise why bother, right?" A bright blush lit up Alex's cheeks "I'm sorry, I have a tendency to ramble on sometimes" She turned away, hoping that Jack hadn't caught her blush.

"Don't be. How long are you out here for?" He asked, as he moved to stand by Alex, looking out over the park and the well and truly setting sun.

"Two more nights and then its back to the real world" She pouted, turning to face Jack.

"Well, do you have plans for tomorrow night?"

"None whatsoever, unless you count binging netflix" She smiled brightly.

"How about coming to a magic show instead?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Are you asking me to come see the amazing Jack Wilder perform?" the only answer was a small nod "I'm in"

Suddenly Jack was holding out a pack of cards, fanning them out so at least a corner of each card could be seen, "Pick a card" he said.

Alex reached out her hand slowly, taking the second outermost card, her fingertips brushing lightly against his thumb.

"Memorise it" He requested.

Alex looked down at the card in her hand, burning the image of the jack of diamonds in her mind.

"Put it back anywhere" He said after seeing that she was done. The card was replaced into the pack and shuffled. Soon enough Jack held up the ace of hearts and asked if it was her card and was laughingly told no.

"How about this one then?" he asked, showing the jack of diamonds, receiving a small nod he continued with his trick and began to shake the card until he was holding up a ticket for the Horseman's show "I believe this belongs to you Alex" he said with a smile.

Slowly she accepted the proffered ticket, asking "How did you do that?".

Jack slowly leaned closer to Alex, encouraging her to copy him, Jack leant down slowly so his mouth was nearly touching Alex's neck and whispered: "Magic.".

"That isn't nice Mister Wilder" She said, playfully shoving him away, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach and the playful smirk on Jack's face.

"Oh shit! It's nearly dark, I gotta go before my friends start to worry" Jack exclaimed when he say the darkened hues of the sky. He turned back to Alex and looked apologetic, "Sorry, but it's just with the show and everything tomorrow-"

"Go Jack." Alex interrupted, "I understand, besides I'll be at the show tomorrow, I want it to be good"

Jack smiled as he turned to leave the gazebo "See ya tomorrow Alex. Oh! And just remember that the ticket isn't valid for a plus one" he said as his cheeks turned faintly red, hoping that she didn't have a plus one.

"Don't worry Jack, I don't have a plus one" She laughed, "Maybe someday and can return the favour of the ticket though"

With one last smile Jack ran out of the gazebo and along the path.


End file.
